


Storm of Sage

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Short stories about Chen and Yalia.





	1. Pot Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen literally has a pot on his head.

Yalia smiled to herself as she looked around at one of the large kitchens in Chen’s new brewery. Construction on the Zouchin brewery was finally complete. Now, they just needed to get it up and running. Chen could barely contain his excitement.

Speaking of her husband, Chen staggered into the kitchen carrying a stack of assorted pots and pans that almost reached the ceiling. It was obvious that he was having a difficult time keeping them balanced. Perhaps his excitement was affecting his judgment.

“Chen, are you sure that you don’t need any help?” Yalia asked, glancing at the leaning tower with concern. How could Chen even see where he was going?

“I’ve got it,” Chen assured her. “Can you start opening some of those cabinets?”

Yalia turned around and just as she opened the first cabinet door, she heard a loud crash behind her. Sighing, she looked back over her shoulder.

Chen was lying on his back with the pots and pans laying all around him.

“Chen, are you okay?” Yalia asked.

Chen sat up. “I’m okay,” he said, but his voice echoed a little. No wonder. One of the larger pots had landed on the brewmaster’s head.

“You should have made two trips or more,” scolded Yalia as she began to pick up the other pots.

“Maybe,” said Chen as he pulled at the pot on his head. Nothing happened. He pulled again to no effect. “Uh... Sweetheart?”

“Yes, dear?” Yalia already had a bad feeling about what Chen was going to say.

“I think I’m stuck,” explained Chen.

“Please, tell me this is one of your jokes,” pleaded Yalia. If it was, it was not funny.

“I’m afraid it isn’t. Can you help me with this?” asked Chen.

Yalia grabbed the pot and began to pull with all her strength. It would not budge.

“We need to hurry. Vol’jin and Tyrathan will be here soon for our grand opening celebration,” said Chen.

“You don’t want them to see you with a pot on your head?” asked Yalia teasingly.

Chen shook his head, well pot, back and forth. “They would never let me live it down,” he pouted.

“I have an idea,” said Yalia. “I think there is some butter around here.”

It took two sticks of butter, but they finally got the pot greasy enough that it slid off Chen’s head. Just in time too. Outside, they could here the air crackling with the magic of a portal.

“Anybody be home?” called Vol’jin.

“Coming!” yelled Chen as he grabbed a towel and wiped the butter off his face.

A little while later, as they were giving Vol’jin and Tyrathan a tour of the brewery, Yalia noticed that Tyrathan was staring at the back on Chen’s neck with an odd expression.

“Uh...Chen, why do have butter in the fur of your neck?” Tyrathan asked.

Yalia’s self control failed her as she broke into a fit of giggles.


	2. Something Borrowed

Yalia had returned to Zouchin to visit her family, to inform them of her engagement to Chen Stormstout, and to return a borrowed item.

“Grandmother Sageflower,” said Yalia as she greeted her grandmother.

“Yalia? Is that you?” Grandmother Sageflower asked from her rocking chair. She was on the porch of Yalia’s parents’ rebuilt house.

Many of the homes and buildings in Zouchin had been rebuilt after the Zandalari had left. Most of the villagers had returned, and Zouchin was prospering again.

“Yes, Grandmother,” said Yalia as she sat down next to her and rested one of her paws on her grandmother’s paw.

“It is good to hear your voice again. You don’t visit enough,” scolded the old pandaren as she patted Yalia’s paw.

“I know. With Chen opening his new brewery here, that will change,” Yalia assured her.

“Oh?” Grandmother Sageflower lifted an eyebrow knowingly. “So, it’s Chen now, and not Master Stormstout?” she teased.

Yalia could feel herself blushing. “Yes, Grandmother. We are to be married soon. We are going to have the wedding here in Zouchin.”

“My dear, I could not be happier for you,” smiled her grandmother.

“Thank you, Grandmother,” said Yalia. “Also, I brought your scarf back.” Yalia stood up and wrapped the scarf around her grandmother’s neck.

“Thank you, Yalia,” she smiled. “I knew this scarf would return one day.”


End file.
